Tellyzx's The Andy X Challenge: Anime Insanity (Season 2)
For more information on the show, visit the official wiki: http://the-andy-x-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Synopsis The Andy X Challenge: Anime Insanity is the second season of the original Andy X Challenge series, created by Tellyzx. This time, 12 of the original 16 contestants return along with 7 new contestants to compete in challenges based off of anime/manga to win 75 million dollars. Teams Episodes 1-8 Team Naruto #'Absol' (Team Captain) #'Totodile' #'(S)Drifloon' #'Delcatty' #'Nidoking' #'Flareon' Team Outlaw Star #'(S)Camerupt' (Team Captain) #'Ivysaur' #'Ninjask' #'Silcoon' #'Sylveon' #'Electabuzz' Team Fairy Tail #'Swellow' (Team Captain) #'Staryu' #'Cherrim' #'Tropius' #'Rampardos' #'Milotic' Episodes 9-17 Team Toriko #'Ninjask' (Team Captain) #'Totodile' #'Camerupt' #'Flareon' #'Tropius' #'Yamask(Bob)' (joined in Episode 11) #'Beautifly' (returned in Episode 11) #'Nidoking' Team Ultimo #'(S) Drifloon/Drifblim' (Team Captain) #'Absol' #'Sylveon' #'Electabuzz' #'Delcatty' (returned in Episode 11) #'Staryu/Starmie' #'Milotic' #'Rampardos' Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 19st. Ivysaur (Team Outlaw Star) (Episode 2): He purposely gave up the challenge for his team when Cherrim promised him a kiss. On top of that, just like last season, he preferred reading over doing challenges. He got eliminated over Electabuzz. 18th. Cherrim (Team Fairy Tail) (Episode 3): Her cockiness from the start of the season got the best of her during the entire challenge when Ninjask egged her on, making her eject Staryu out of the Raikou Zoid and causing her team to lose. She left over Tropius. XXX. Silcoon (Team Outlaw Star) (Episode 4): She was too scared to kiss Ninjask during the challenge, causing her team to receive the lowest score. After the challenge, Ninjask secretly recorded him and Silcoon sharing a mutual kiss, and, after seeing the tape, Swellow thought that Silcoon was cheating on him, resulting in their breakup. She got eliminated over Ninjask. (Returns in Episode 11) 17th. Swellow (Team Fairy Tail) (Episode 6): He was in a depressed wreck throughout the entire episode after Silcoon/Beautifly's elimination, which caused his team to get attacked by the "bandits" during the challenge and making them lose. He was unanimously voted out by his entire team, even himself. XXX. Delcatty (Team Naruto) (Episode 7): Her nice attitude got the best of her when Ninjask gave her some gag-reflex Rare Candies before the challenge, which caused her entire team to puke at Infernape, Haxorus and Kyogre (from Pokémon Legends), causing her team to receive a 0 out of 30, thus losing the challenge. She took the boot over Flareon. (Returns in Episode 11) 16th: Rampardos (Team Ultimo) (Episode 9): He was blindsided by Staryu when he revealed the Hidden Fennekin Immunity at the last moment, even though Staryu received most of the votes for losing the challenge against Totodile. (Beautifly and Delcatty return and Yamask(Bob) join the game in Episode 11) 15th: Nidoking (Team Toriko) (Episode 11): He was tricked into being kissed by Milotic and the team saw him as a huge threat, considering he was the winner of Season 1. He was ousted over Camerupt. 14th: Sylveon (Team Ultimo) (Episode 13): Even though Drifblim lost for the team, Milotic didn't want her to leave when Electabuzz and Staryu decided to assist her. She took the boot over Drifblim. 13th: Drifblim (Team Ultimo) (Episode 14): Because of Milotic, she quit the game before her team even could go to elimination, but not before saying Absol that she loves him. 12th: Flareon (Team Toriko) (Episode 16): Ninjask was supposed to leave, but Staryu pressured the girls' alliance to vote for Flareon at the risk of being hypnotized by a Dusknoir. He took the boot over Ninjask. 11th: Milotic (Team Ultimo) (Episode 17): She had an alliance with Ninjask to eliminate Nidoking and Sylveon, blackmailed Drifblim and ultimately made her quit, making her a huge target. She took the boot over Starmie. (Merge starts in Episode 18) 10th: Delcatty (again) (Episode 19): Unable to handle Starmie's stalker tendencies towards her and Flareon's elimination, she quit the game before the episode began, but not before putting a restraining order on Starmie. 9th: Croconaw (Episode 19): Electabuzz, who won the challenge, granted Absol and Camerupt immunity, meaning the newly-formed couple of Croconaw and Cofagrigus had to be seperated. She got eliminated over her boyfriend Cofagrigus because she was a bigger threat than him. 8th: Cofagrigus (Episode 21): Tropius' alliance voted him out for being considered the weakest link due to him being a mid-late add-on. 7th: Camerupt (Episode 21): Electabuzz was the only one who voted for her for being a threat, which counted against her in the end. 6th: Electabuzz (Episode 21): He was sabotaged by Ninjask during the challenge, causing him to go last and get beaten up by the Drapion Brothers. Plus, he is hugely disliked by the remaining otaku. 5th: Ninjask (Episode 23): He got eliminated over Starmie by the jury, only because more members of the jury seem to hate him, much to his frustration, but not before exposing Absol's and Tropius's final two deal. 4th: Starmie (Episode 24): He was unanimously voted out, surprisingly voting for himself after being torn about himself turning over a new leaf after conversing with Beautifly. 3rd: Beautifly (again) (Episode 26): 2nd: Tropius (Episode 26): Winner: Absol